


Politics of Poetry, The

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: Valentine's Day at the White House brings everything from the ridiculous to the romantic intertwined with poetry and politics.





	1. Politics of Poetry, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny, Jed/Abbey, Sam/Mallory, Donna/?, mentions of Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Valentine's Day at the White House brings everything from the ridiculous to the romantic intertwined with poetry and politics. Sequel to "One Flu Over the White House".  


Josh Lyman hit the door of the West Wing whistling, backpack slung over one shoulder and scarf blowing in the breeze. The whistling died when he was confronted by a vision. A sea of red had flooded the West Wing of the White House. 

Josh faced red dresses, blouses and scarves on women. He saw men scurrying around wearing red ties, vests and sweaters. Hearts and cupids decorated the area. 

The realization hit Josh like a tsunami, Valentine's Day had captured the heart of the White House. And he was unarmed. Before anyone noticed him, Josh made a quick retreat. He wouldn't face this skirmish without proper ammunition. Josh was a battle scarred veteran when it came to love, like and adulation. 

An hour later Josh came back in carrying a shopping bag and a flower arrangement. He was now Moses who could walk through the Red Sea of Valentine's Day. 

Josh stopped outside his office to put the flowers on Donna's desk. He flanked it with a small stuffed cat and a box of chocolate covered pretzels. "I'm ready Cupid, bring on your best stuff." He noticed Donna's coat but not his assistant. He decided to finish doling out his other gifts before getting down to real business. 

He made a quick round of his other stops. Josh yelled, "Head's up" to C.J. Cregg before tossing her a bag of her beloved Goldfish crackers. She caught them expertly despite being on the phone. Josh recalled her playing a wicked third base during a campaign softball game. 

From there Josh moved to Carol's desk. He left C.J.'s assistant a selection of exotic teas. Margaret in Leo's office got chocolate drenched cookies. His last stop took him just outside the Oval Office. Josh carefully placed an African Violet on Mrs. Landingham's desk. She was already at work and pleased. "Thank you dear, so thoughtful of you. Josh, please have some cookies." 

"Thanks." Josh grabbed a handful and turned to go. He spun back around to deliver a line, sure to bring a smile to the elderly woman. "My work here is finished, I go to brighten another drab part of the world." 

But the real work day was far from finished. The Economic Summit was a week away, Josh was ready to work long and late even though he wasn't going. The Bartlet Administration was recovered from the recent flu epidemic and ready to show the world it was in high gear. 

Donna was in Josh's office. Not dumping the usual files but placing a muffin carefully in the center of his desk. It was his favorite, lemon poppyseed. Josh knew he'd scored big by remembering Valentine's Day. "Josh, thank you. That was so sweet." Donna Moss reached up to give him a hug. "The little cat is so cuddly and the flowers are lovely." 

"First of many tributes, I'm sure will grace your desk. I wanted mine to be noticed before your desk resembles the Chelsea Garden Flower Show." He noticed she was now staring at him and frowning. "What's wrong Donna?" 

"You're not wearing it, you hate it." 

"What?" 

"I should have known, you were just being kind." 

"Okay, focus Donnatella Moss. I have no clue where we are or where we're going." 

"The tie I gave you last year for Valentine's Day. You're not wearing it." 

"Damn." Josh thought. "I should've known something would trip me up." He took a deep breath and said, "Donna, I think it's important to be honest with you. I'm sorry, I did forget. I was in a rush to get everything else done. The tie is one of my favorites." 

"You're just saying that." There was a pout in her voice and on her lips. 

"Well actually I am. But if I could remember what it looked like, I'd describe it." 

She pulled a box off his bookshelf and slammed it into his chest. "Do better with this one." As he took it, she folded her arms waiting for Josh to open it. "Hurry up!" 

"Donna, I'm sure it's perfect. But what if it clashes with my suit?" Her gaze hardened so he tried a different tack. "I'm sure it will go fine. Donna, forget I said anything." She stalked off. Josh sighed, he'd lost this round in the war of love, like and adulation. 

A few minutes later Josh stopped at Donna's desk wearing a red and grey tie that really didn't match his brownish suit. But, he wouldn't hurt her feelings or make her mad enough to hurt him. "It's another winner. How about I wear it tonight?" 

"You have plans?" Her ears perked up, maybe something was brewing in Josh's personal life. 

"Nothing concrete. I figured we get more done on the Briefing Memos for the Summit, then I'll buy you dinner." 

"No, Josh." 

"Okay, I probably can get some Kennedy Center tickets and we'll eat after that." 

"No Josh, I mean I can't. I have plans already and I'm leaving early." 

"You are? I okayed that?" 

"Last week. I have a date." 

"With who?" 

"Don't look so surprised. It's with Wally, it'll be nice." 

"Isn't Wally the guy who lives with his mother? The one who hasn't had a full time job for at least five years? That guy?" 

"Josh, he's a poet, a sensitive soul. Regular work doesn't suit him." 

"Whatever. His mom must have given him his allowance." 

"You're just jealous because someone else has plans. Get over it and let's get something accomplished before Staff. I'm running out at lunch too." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

***************

Donna reminded Josh about the Staff Meeting as she continued to pound the keyboard of her computer. She would follow soon. Josh started for Leo's office but detoured when inspiration struck. The Deputy Chief of Staff was looking for Charlie Young. 

He found the President's Aide already at his desk. Charlie was wading through paperwork. To Josh's relief, there was no red tie or red sweater. Josh figured Charlie hadn't fallen prey to the Valentine monster. "Charlie, my man. I require you." 

"Sure Josh." Charlie was never sure where Josh was coming from. But he liked the Deputy Chief of Staff. "I can give you a hand." 

"No, I was thinking outside the box and outside the White House. How about a couple of beers and then catching the Hoyas' game tonight? They've been hot." 

"I can't, Josh." 

"Sure you can. I can spring for the tickets if you're a little short." 

"You don't understand. I can't go with YOU. I'm already taking Zoey to the game and then we're trying a new jazz club. First, we're taking my sister out for pizza. The President announced it'll be an early day." 

"Good deal for you." 

"Sorry Josh. Maybe another time." 

"Don't worry about it. Figured you were a free agent 'cause you're not wearing a red tie or sweater foisted on you by some adoring female." "Do socks count?" Charlie's face lit up with a smile as he hitched up his trouser leg. Josh noticed red socks with small hearts. 

"Oh man, you are hooked." Josh shook his head. "So what did you do for Zoey?" 

"I didn't want to do anything inappropriate or too personal. Mrs. Landingham suggested a sweater. She helped me pick out some red yarn and then she knitted it." 

"Charlie," Josh put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You have unlimited potential if you have Mrs. Landingham on your side. How do you pay that back?" 

"I went to her house and planted red tulips. They'll bloom through Spring. I have one in a pot to give her now. Then she'll see the rest when she gets home, I think she'll be surprised." 

"When you're President, I want to be in your Cabinet. Or maybe on the Supreme Court. Keep me in mind, President Young." Josh always felt better after spending time with Charlie. It renewed Josh's sometimes wavering faith in the future. 


	2. Politics of Poetry, The 2

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

Josh met up with C.J. who was distributing packages of foil covered chocolate hearts and kisses. "Oh, goodie, C.J.'s attempt to help the dental lobby by rotting my teeth." 

"Who said you get any of these?", she teased. "I could say you're sweet enough." 

"You could, but who'd believe it. Hand them over C.J. or I'll take matters into my own hands." 

"Yeah, wow, that scared me." Josh tried to pout and she relented. "Here, you'll never get anything with that feeble attempt at pouting." 

They moved into Leo's office for the start of the Senior Staff meeting. C.J. dropped chocolates in Sam Seaborn's eager hands. Toby rolled his eyes when C.J. bestowed chocolates on him. She put them in front of Leo as he reached for his pile of papers. 

"Thank you, but this is still a work day." Leo didn't growl but he came close. Everyone realized it would be a tough day for him. The separation with Jenny always weighed heavily, a day celebrating love had to make things worse. 

"Of course it is Leo." C.J. spoke for the room, "Let's hit the list." 

Leo ran rapidly through the items. There wasn't much on the agenda at the President's request. The best story of the day for Public Relations purposes was the scheduled appearance of Ohio school kids putting on a play. It was Mandy's baby. 

The students had written a play about the original Josiah Bartlett. Leo reminded the Inner Circle it was a rescheduled event. The White House cancelled the performance during the flu epidemic. 

Donna looked at her watch and gave Josh a high sign, she was heading back to work. But, she did stop and score some chocolates from C.J. before she left the room. 

Leo was nodding to Mandy to hit the high points of the visit. The Political Consultant stood up to give the final details about the young thespians. Josh noticed she was one of the few people not wearing red or dressed in some form of hearts. Toby wasn't either, but Josh never counted on him to be openly sentimental. 

Mandy consulted some notes. "The President has requested an early lid and this is a great visual to give the media to end it. He and the First Lady will watch the performance and then meet with the kids." 

C.J. was making notes, no one else showed much interest in the event. "Any kids available for interviews?" Mandy nodded. 

Toby broke in as he looked at his watch. "I'm sure they will be able to talk about their motivation and their hopes for a three picture deal, if not a Pulitzer. Can the rest of us get back to work?" 

Mandy snapped, "So, it's not campaign finance reform. But it'll be an image people remember." 

"The President needs hard numbers, not feel good photos.", Toby snapped back. 

"He needs both." Sam weighed in. "It's not going to hurt him to be surrounded by kids in the company of his wife. Voters will remember that especially back home in Ohio where these kids are from." 

Josh nodded. "They're right. People don't want to hear anything depressing or horrifying on a day like this. If anyone's watching the news anyway." Mandy as always looked surprised when Josh backed her up. 

Toby scowled. "So tomorrow, back to reality no matter how ugly?" 

Leo was ready to end this. "Yep, that's right. The President wants an early day and he wants to encourage these kids who've reached back in time. We make it happen. Toby can use the time to catch up on campaign finance reform reports." 

C.J. announced. "I have one more item to mention." She started to speak as the President entered the room wearing a red vest under his suit jacket. 

He said, "Keep your seats." Of course that was the cue for them to scramble to their feet. "Please, sit. I just came to drop off some flowers for Margaret."

She was touched. "Thank you Mr. President, what a nice surprise." 

The President pointed to Leo. "I figured working for this guy guarantees an empty desk." 

"Mr. President," Leo's face flushed and he had steel in his voice. "Was there something official you wanted?" 

"No, no no. Just wanted to spend part of the day of love with the Staff I love." 

"Oh boy." Toby said under his breath. "I knew I should have called in sick." 

"I ignore you. I am Cupid to your curmudgeon." The President was gleeful and his joy contagious for several of the West Wing Staffers who now wore smiles too. "C.J.?", he called out and gestured to her. 

"Yes, sir." 

"You had something to share with the room. Continue please, come up here next to me." 

"All right Sir." C.J. was surprised to be summoned to the President's side. But she moved there and perched on a corner of Leo's desk. "This is a story with national implications and we need to be prepared for questions." Her expression was serious but a closer look showed a twinkle in her eyes. The others leaned forward. 

She took a deep breath. "Josh Lyman has been named one of the Top Five Hottest Heartthrobs in the Country." The room erupted into applause, an embarrassed Josh took a bow arms spread out wide. C.J. continued, "Congratulations, Casanova." 

"Where did he finish C.J.?" Sam asked, "Maybe we can demand a recount." 

Josh went on the defensive. "Thanks for all your support. I couldn't have done it without the rest of you being such losers. C.J., are you sure it's just the Country and not the World?" 

That prompted a snort from Toby. "Who sponsored it?" 

C.J. consulted her notebook, "A pharmaceutical company that makes anti-anxiety drugs." 

The President was laughing with the rest of the room. C.J. started to walk back to her seat when his voice boomed out, "C.J.... 

'Give me a kiss and to that kiss a score;  
Then to that twenty, add an hundred more.'" 

The Press Secretary looked startled but bussed the President on the cheek when he pointed there. Her cohorts were laughing at her confusion especially Mandy. 

But her laughter faded when the President next pointed to her and recited. 

"'A thousand to that hundred: so kiss on,  
To make that thousand up a million.'" 

Mandy dutifully did her duty and kissed the President's cheek. 

"'Treble that million, and when that is done,  
Let's kiss afresh as when we first begun.'" 

Margaret was summoned with a wave of his hand as he spoke. She too offered a kiss to the delighted Chief Executive. As he finished, the President bowed and the Staff applauded, though Leo and Toby weren't enthusiastic about it. "Ah, love in the air, it's wonderful.", President Bartlet announced. 

"That was a lovely interpretation, Sir.", Sam offered. "I'm not familiar with that poem." 

"Not surprising since it was delivered like a high school football player forced to be the lead in 'Romeo and Juliet'." Toby said, then hastily added, "Sir." 

"Skippy, you sound jealous. Did you have to play Juliet?", the President teased. 

Toby retorted, "I just think Sir, the poet deserved better." 

"And who was the poet, my literary friend?" President Bartlet challenged. 

Toby appeared stumped. Those in the room turned in surprise when Leo was the first to speak up. "That was Robert Herrick's 'To Anthea', one of three poems he wrote with that title. But...", he pointed to the President, "you cheated, you skipped the first two lines." 

There was a moment of quiet as they digested this. Then Josh said, "Leo into poetry. Who knew? Do you know the first two lines?" 

It was obvious Leo wasn't comfortable in this kind of spotlight. But he was a warrior who couldn't ignore a challenge. He took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. 

'Ah, my Anthea! Must my heart still break?  
Love makes me write, what shame forbids to speak.'" 

Now it was Leo's turn to bow and receive a round of applause. 

At that moment Abigail Bartlet came into the room. Everyone was on their feet. "Good Morning, I came in search of my husband. I see he's causing disruptions in your well ordered day." 

The President looked hurt. "Just sharing some thoughts of love." 

"Of course." She knew her husband well. "Poetry. I see by the lipstick on your face you've been handsomely paid." 

"Leo matched me in the war of words." 

"Good for you Leo." The First Lady was pleased to hear of any light moment in Leo's life. 

Mandy spoke up. "I hope you're looking forward to the play this afternoon, Ma'am." 

"Absolutely, Mandy. I'm crazy about Josiah Bartlet no matter what the century." Abbey Bartlet favored the room with a smile. 

Everyone laughed and Sam put in, "Between the kids and Josh's new title, the White House will be heavy with frivolity." C.J. and Mandy both shot him dirty looks. He hastily added, "And that's what the Country needs today." Sam appeared to be on the verge of sweating. 

The First Lady moved to rescue him but shifting the attention to Josh. "Josh, what's your news?" 

"I'm one of the Top Five Hottest Heartthrobs in the Country." 

She smiled, "I'm sure you were #1." 

"Thank you Ma'am." 

The President spoke up. "Leo, time we got back to work. Remember this is an early day. Important matters must be attended to later on." He winked at his wife. 

Everyone was getting ready to leave when the First Lady's voice was heard. "I'm sorry Leo. But I have a question." 

"Of course, Mrs. Bartlet, go ahead." Leo told her. 

"I looked at the itinerary for our visiting students. Mandy, when is their Valentine's Day?" 

"Excuse me, Ma'am?", a puzzled Mandy looked at the First Lady. 

"They took a bus yesterday, got in late last night. They're coming here later today and then heading home, when is their party?" 

Mandy was stumped. "I guess they miss out on one or have it on the bus heading back." 

C.J. added, "I'm sure they can have one later. Maybe they brought Valentines with them and already took care of it." 

Abigail Bartlet gathered herself to her full height, looked around the room and with authority announced, "That won't do." 

The President knew that tone and rolled his eyes, "Abbey, is this really an issue for MY staff?" 

"Yes, it is. I'm a mother and a voter. And if one of our girls in grade school had missed her Valentine's Day party because of the President, you'd lose my vote." 

"What are we supposed to do?" There was a slightly sarcastic note in Toby's voice, "Use the State Dining Room for a party?" 

"That's brilliant.", Mandy announced. 

"Toby, you're a genius. You've saved Valentine's Day." Mrs. Bartlet told the astonished man. She turned to Mandy. "Mandy, work with my Staff. Have someone speak to the Pastry Chef and tell him we need about six dozen cupcakes and whatever else can be whipped up." 

"Yes, Ma'am. I think punch, too." Mandy had already caught the spirit of the event. "We'll need some decorations." 

Josh caught the eye of a stunned looking Toby, "What's wrong Toby?" 

He replied in a low voice. "I spend hours authoring arguments, banging out briefs and polishing position papers. It's usually shot down and rarely applauded. An off the cuff facetious suggestion makes me a hero." 

"You're the literary expert but you're forgetting what those great poets, Lennon and McCartney said, 'All You Need Is Love.'", Josh told him laughing. 

"We'll need Valentines too. I'll take care of that, I already have some errands to run." The First Lady gave Toby her hand. "Thank you again for the suggestion. I'll see all of you there, I hope." 

She turned and kissed her husband. "Don't keep them too long. There is much to be done professionally and personally. To quote John Clare: 

'I ne'er was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet...'" 

The President protested, "Me? I haven't turned them into party planners." 

There was a rustle as people stood. Abbey paused at the doorway and beckoned to C.J. "May I see you outside?" 

"Yes, Ma'am." The two women moved into the hallway. 

The First Lady motioned her Secret Service Agent away for a more private atmosphere. "Okay, C.J., do you have it?" 

"Here." C.J. reached into her notebook and pulled out a small lavender business card. "Here's the address. The manager's name is Elisse, she's expecting you about 10:00 A.M." 

"Wonderful, thanks. And I'll tell her to expect you before day's end of course." 

C.J. looked around before she slipped into the familiar. "Abbey, do you want to broadcast it?" 

"No, C.J. I think a story in the newspaper would be more appropriate concerning this matter." 

"Don't start." She looked around again to make sure they weren't overheard. "I'll be there later and Donna said something about stopping too." 

"Great. Now Elisse understands I want to pay for my items, this isn't to be a freebie." 

"She does. I thought you might pose for a couple of pictures with the staff. Elisse promised you'll get a discount and so will any of your Detail if they want to shop." 

Abbey looked delighted. "Hmmm, which of them looks like the lingerie buying type? We'll find out. Okay, first stop 'Lavender and Lace', next stop Valentines for our young guests." She motioned to her agent and floated off. C.J. just laughed, Abigail Bartlet was one of a kind and a dear friend. 


	3. Politics of Poetry, The 3

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

The Staff Meeting was finished and the Senior Staff filtered out of Leo's office. Sam and Toby were in lock step. Toby shaking his head and repeating, "No." 

Sam kept at him. "But Toby you have some great reference material. I just need to look at a couple of poetry books. All I've got is Shakespeare's Sonnets." 

Toby said, "Well, use that." 

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Come on: overused, unoriginal, banal." 

"Fair point.", Toby grudgingly admitted. "Okay, but make it quick." 

C.J. was moving toward the Press Room and called out to Toby. "I'll be in to hit your poetry books after my Briefing." 

Before he could protest, she was gone. Sam was smug. "At least, I asked." They went to their offices. 

Mandy found herself standing next to Josh. It was uncomfortable for both of them. Mandy spoke first. "Quite a tie there, doesn't really go with that outfit." 

"Yes, but it goes a long way toward keeping Donna happy." 

"You forgot it was Valentine's Day, didn't you Josh?" 

"I remember when it's important. You have to admit that I made our one Valentine's Day special." 

"It was all right." 

"Hey, you loved your presents, a white Teddy Bear and a red Teddy to wear. You thought I was quite the romantic." 

"I thought you were obvious. I, on the other hand was original." 

"Yes, yes, you were as I remember." Josh had a far off smile on his face. "Oh, you meant the gift. Yeah, who knew you could sew?" 

"I don't sew you idiot. It was counted cross stitch." Mandy had put a lot of hours in on a replica of the Harvard coat of arms and motto. "You loved it." 

"You're right. We had quite a day and quite a night." The silence grew uncomfortable. Josh broke it with, "Wonder what I did with that needlework thing?" 

"You got rid of it?", Mandy's voice was incredulous. 

"I don't know. It might be around somewhere." Josh would never admit to her that it was part of the wall display at his place that included photos, his diplomas and Phi Beta Kappa Key. 

"I hate you.", she spit out at him. 

"Whatever. What happened to your gifts?" 

"The usual. I ripped the Teddy Bear apart limb by limb. I made the Teddy into rags and used it to wash the car, polish the furniture and scrub the bathroom floor." Josh looked a little surprised, they'd called the item of lingerie a lucky charm. Whenever Mandy wore it, good things happened and not just in their love life. 

She had it on under her most proper suit the night Jed Bartlet wrestled the nomination away from the favored candidate. Mandy also wore it on Election Day. 

Mandy enjoyed the surprise on his face. She'd never confess to him that the Teddy Bear still sat on her bed. No way he would know she was wearing the red Teddy under her staid business dress and jacket today. 

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Josh couldn't stop himself from asking. 

"Not sure yet. I haven't had a chance to return my calls." Mandy would undergo torture before admitting to him she had no plans. In fact, she'd decided that if Josh issued an invitation she'd accept, strictly as an act of Christian charity. "How about you Mr. Hottest Heartthrob?" 

"Me? I didn't make definite plans either. Wasn't sure about the work load today with the Summit next week. Guess it will be the usual; dinner, etc." For a second, Josh toyed with the idea of asking Mandy out. Then he decided it would just give her an opportunity to reject him. Plus she'd know he was dateless on this momentous day. 

"I gotta go.", they said at the same time. They went in opposite directions as usual, but their thoughts were on the same page for once. 

********

C.J. was singing to herself and doing a dance step or two on her way to her office. The Briefing went well and quickly plus Carol hadn't misspelled anything. Her assistant took charge of distributing the candy. Happy reporters and photographers with chocolate to munch on make Briefings fast. 

The Press Secretary's plan was to check her messages, rifle Toby's poetry stash and then get out to do a little essential shopping. There was lots of work to be done this afternoon to make the rest of C.J.'s plans a reality. 

She was at her door and still in quick step. But the sight of her desk brought her to a halt. Gail the Goldfish was happily swimming around her red gravel lined bowl and darting toward a Cupid. 

C.J. moved in for a closer look. The white china figurine was a new addition. It was joined by little red heart decals stuck on the outside of the bowl. Next to the bowl sat a small flower arrangement. It included cattails and flowers that looked like they'd grown at a river's edge. 

"Danny.", C.J. said softly and smiled. She recognized Danny Concannon's work. They were keeping things low key, at least that's what they believed. Danny's questions at the Gaggle were routine and he'd left before it was over. Now she knew why. 

C.J. brought herself back to the matters at hand, no urgent messages. She grabbed her ever present notebook and was almost out the door when Abigail Bartlet came around the corner. The First Lady waved off her Agent and waved to Carol as she stood up at her desk. "C.J., is this a bad time?" 

"No, Ma'am. Please." C.J. welcomed her into the room. 

"Let's close the door C.J. and then we can forget all that 'Ma'am' stuff." Abbey took care of the chore herself. "Well, sit down girl. We're both on our feet enough." 

They both laughed and plopped onto C.J.'s couch. C.J. reached over to the table and tossed her friend a couple of chocolate kisses. Abbey sighed, "Food of the gods, no the goddesses." 

"Absolutely, Ma'am." As the words were out of her mouth, C.J. regretted them and the respectful tone. "Oops, sorry Abbey." 

"You should be. I rarely hear my name spoken anymore unless it's in hushed tones. Sometimes I'd just like to scream, 'I'm Abbey or Dr. Bartlet. Call me one by one of those or shut up.'" 

"Oh, that would make great copy. Could you wait until I've retired to do that?" 

"Forget it C.J., you're not going anywhere. As long as I'm on this ride, your ticket is punched too." 

"Fine, then share the chocolate Abbey." 

"No way. I'm the First Lady, get your own." They laughed as friends often do for no real reason. It felt good especially to Abbey who often felt isolated living in the White House. Another look passed between the two friends. Then they both kicked off their shoes to get comfortable. 

C.J. stopped shoving chocolates into her mouth long enough to ask. "How'd the shopping go?" 

"Fine, you were right. That's a great store. We did a little damage that should help their sales. I should be a big hit tonight." She smiled at the thought. "I also got Valentines for our little thespians. So I can't hide out long. I have to sign them and get Jed's signature too. I bought HIM something at 'Lavender and Lace', I'll use that as an inducement. " Abbey reached for another chocolate and continued, "When are you going over there?" 

"At lunch. I have to do some research before that but it shouldn't take long. I plan to be back in plenty of time to get some more work done. Then I'll be at the play and party." 

Abbey said casually, "Noticed a section of men's gifts at Lavender and Lace. There were some nice suspenders. Maybe there's a pair with fish on them." 

C.J. fixed a dirty look on Abbey. "Don't go there." 

"What?" The First Lady was all innocence. "I was just saying fish are a nice theme. Your little friend over there is obviously having a good Valentine's Day." 

C.J. glanced at the bowl and a small smile appeared on her face. She tried to hide it from Abbey. "I think I have everything under control Abbey." 

"I'll bet you do. He won't know what hit him. I can't wait to hear the details." 

"This is not a media event." 

"Sure it is, you're both media types. It's just a private media merger. I won't pry too hard. I'm just glad to see you happy C.J. You're long overdue for some good times." 

"Thanks. It's nice to get some support for an effort to have a personal life." 

Abbey put her hand on C.J.'s shoulder. "I know you've been torn about this. But, I believe you can have what you want and still be true to your work. It won't always be easy but I feel certain it will be worth it." 

C.J. felt tears spring to her eyes. "Thank you. You need to come down here more often." 

"Maybe that can be arranged. I have one more request and it's personal." 

"Shoot." 

"Zoey is worried about too much interest in the gifts she and Charlie will exchange. It's not a major issue but she'd like to know that she keeps some of her life private." 

"No problem. I will keep that out of the limelight. Zoey's right, some things are best tucked away." 

"Yeah, but you're still not off the hook." Abbey reached down to grab her shoes. "Guess I've talked to you long enough for Jarrod." 

"What are you babbling about?" 

"He's been eyeing Carol. I figured I'd ask him to escort me down to see you and then just leave him outside the door with her." 

C.J laughed, "Dolly Levi has nothing on you." 

"A little push never hurts. My, my. I'll keep that in mind if I see Danny Concannon later." 

C.J.'s laughter turned to a groan. "Be careful or you'll get no dirt dished from me." They parted laughing. 

***********

Sam was at Toby's bookshelves making chaos out of order. He kept pulling volumes out, flipping through, stopping and nodding. Then he'd use a slip of paper as a bookmark and then continue his hunt. Occasionally Sam would mutter a line of poetry aloud. 

Toby sat at his desk trying to work and to ignore the spouting of poetry from Sam. He was making some headway on his campaign finance reform memo. He just wanted this day of sappy sentiment over. 

C.J. came in carrying her notebook. "Hello gentlemen. Wherefore art thou tomes of poetic expression?" 

Sam grinned, Toby grimaced and pointed toward the shelves. "They therefore are there and this is still a day of work, so doest this posthaste." 

C.J. started to scan the shelves too. She and Sam reached over and around each other. He looked at her and recited: 

"'Tell me not, sweet, I am unkind  
That from the nunnery...'" 

They both shook their heads no. She found a passage that sounded promising: 

"'Had we but world enough and time,  
This coyness Lady, were no crime.'" 

Sam paused, considered then said, "Not right." C.J. agreed. 

This went on a few more times before Toby slammed down the lid on his laptop. "I'm getting out of this coffee house atmosphere before you bring on the folk singers." 

They looked up in surprise. Sam said, "Sorry, Toby. We didn't realize we were distracting you. Weren't we like this last year?" 

"No, mostly because Valentine's Day fell on the weekend." Toby reminded them. 

C.J. was remembering. "Actually we were working 7 days a week at that point too. We just weren't feeling as comfortable or as at home here." 

"True." Sam agreed. 

Toby gathered his computer and files as he headed for the door. "I'll be in the Roosevelt Room if anyone wants me." 

"No one will.", they assured him in chorus. 

"I do." President Bartlet was at the door. "What have we here Sam?" 

"A joint research project sir." 

The President peered at the books. "Always hard to find the right expression isn't it? Then you have to present it well." He moved over to Sam to quote: 

"'Come live with me and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasures prove.'" 

Sam tried not to laugh but C.J. giggled. "See if I'd said that to C.J. it would have been more effective." 

"It was fine, Sir." Sam replied. "I was very moved." Jed Bartlet smiled at that sincere response. 

"Mr. President, what did you need?" an exasperated Toby asked. 

"Just wanted to issue invitations. My wife expects all of you to drop in on the party this afternoon." 

Sam and C.J. nodded. Toby looked at them and then at the President. "Well, this day just keeps getting better." 

"It's only once a year Toby." The President clapped a hand on Toby's shoulder and walked him out. 

During this Sam found a book he liked. He marked a page and set it aside. He was nodding as he did. C.J. looked at Sam and said, "Want to share?" 

"Nope, I guess you know it's right when you find it and don't need to try it out." But Sam kept paging through books. 

"You're looking for a back up?" 

"Never hurts. I have something for you."

"What?"

"I got you those Wizards' tickets. Here." He pulled an envelope out of his shirt pocket and handed them to C.J. 

"Sam, you're the Wizard. When are they for?" 

"That's the beauty of it. It's the weekend when the Bartlets are at Elizabeth's for her birthday. As you know, it's a media free zone. Great weekend for a basketball game or maybe sailing. I think I'll invite Mallory out." 

"Either that or you'll be there. Mallory is as close to Elizabeth as she is to Zoey." Sam looked distressed at this picture. C.J. reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be fine. I've got to run an errand. Thanks for the tickets, stop and get the money later." 

"Okay." Sam noticed C.J. wasn't carrying a poetry book and hadn't made any notes. "Hey, where's your poem?" 

"Going to go with an established precedent." She gave him a mysterious smile and a wave as she left the room. 

Sam was about to do the same thing when he noticed all the books spread out. "C.J., I need some help here." But she was either out of ear shot or pretending to be. Sam started stacking books, "If we revive 'The Music Man' I can play Marian the Librarian." 


	4. Politics of Poetry, The 4

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

Josh came back from lunch to find reports, memos and letters typed by Donna on his desk. He wasn't ready to deal with the fruits of her frantic pace. He wandered out to her empty desk and noticed another flower arrangement on it. It was large and as near as Josh could tell from peering around it, it was without a card. 

"No way this is from Wally.", he thought. "His mother wouldn't advance him this much of his allowance." It still had the green florist's paper around it so Donna couldn't have stashed a card. "Curiouser and curiouser.", Josh decided. 

The Deputy Chief of Staff shrugged and went in search of Sam. Maybe he would be willing to work late and then grab a drink. As he passed C.J.'s office Josh noticed it was empty. More proof it was a bizarre day. C.J. rarely went out to lunch. She was usually stuck at her desk eating out of a take out container and dealing with endless paperwork. 

Sam was at his desk but not engrossed in reports, the lap top or a phone call. The paper commanding his attention was of the wrapping variety. Josh saw that Sam was one of those, a meticulous present unwrapper. It was an excruciating process to watch. Sam carefully slit the tape, eased paper out of its folds and then peeled it back. "You must still be opening birthday presents from the current birthday when the next one rolls around." 

"Josh, if someone takes the time to wrap it so nicely, it should be treated with respect." 

"Mallory will be pleased, though I figured she'd just drop off something in person." 

"It's not from Mallory." Sam slid the box out of the paper and opened it to pull out a tie. "Interesting." It had very small burgundy hearts with wings on it. Sam and Josh stared at it and then at each other. 

Josh found his voice first. "You'll have to wear it to make Cathy happy. Trust me, it's for your own good." His brush with Donna's wrath was still fresh in his mind. 

Sam started to take off the tie he'd worn to work. "It's not from Cathy, Josh. I'll wear it, it's, it's...", he paused searching for the right word, "...it's whimsical." 

"Okay." The light dawned for Josh. "Wait, it's from Laurie? You're wearing a tie a hooker bought you?" 

"She's a call girl. But more importantly she's my friend." 

"I can't believe she sent that here. All we need is for her return address to be traced." 

"It was sent from the store, Josh. It's not a big deal." 

"Right. Let's mention it to C.J. or Mallory and see what they think." 

"What did you need Josh?" Sam's voice was showing traces of impatience. 

"I'm here to save you from yourself and it's obvious you need that. Thought we'd make some plans for later." 

"We do have plans for later. The President wants us at the party if not the play too." 

"Great, after that we get some work done and then we go out on the town." 

"No. Even greater, I leave early and I take Mallory out. And I think she'll be very pleased with me." 

"Not if she sees that tie." 

**********

The woman in question was flying through the halls of the West Wing. Mallory O'Brien had left her aide and a student teacher with her class. She had deliveries to make before heading back to supervise the Valentine's party for her kids. 

Her first stop was her father's office. Mallory knew today was tough for him. No matter where he was or what he was doing, he always remembered Valentine's Day. Leo hadn't changed this year. Mallory's mother told her he'd sent flowers, the usual pink roses. They were her favorites. 

Margaret was away from her desk so Mallory just tapped on the door. Leo looked up from a phone call and his face lit up with a smile. He waved her in. She came around the desk to give him a kiss. He put an arm around her waist and ended the call quickly. "Senator, I'll get back to you. My daughter is her and I think she wants me to be her Valentine." 

Leo hung up and stood to give her a fierce hug. "Hello, Baby." 

"Hi, Dad. One of the heavy hitters?" 

"Just some Junior Senator. But for you I'd hang up on the Senate Majority Leader. How'd you get away?" 

"Negotiated a break." 

"That's my girl." 

"But it's a short one. So, here's the book for Margaret. You have time to write something in it. Then just put it in this gift bag." Leo looked at the antique book about English Cottage Gardens and flower arranging. It was in good condition. "She'll love it Dad. It's a very nice first edition." 

"I hope so." Leo pulled a card of out his desk drawer. Then he opened the book to inscribe it using the card as a guide. 

"What did you settle on Dad?" 

"An old favorite from William Wordsworth. 

'Dreams, books, are each a world; and books we know,  
Are a substantial world, both pure and good:  
Round these, with tendrils strong as flesh and blood,  
Our pastime and our happiness will grow.'" 

"Why the card Dad? You know it by heart." 

"I don't like to leave anything to chance Mallory." 

"Me either. So thanks for the flowers." 

"How did you know I sent flowers? Have you been home?" 

"No but I talked to Mom. When she said you'd sent pink roses, I knew there would be a vase of miniature pink roses waiting for me." 

"No matter what, you're still my daughter, of course I'd send flowers. Glad your Mom got hers okay." It took all of Leo's resolve not to ask if his estranged wife had liked them. Mallory knew this and resisted telling him the flowers left Jenny torn between happiness and heartache. 

"Daddy, I have something for you." 

"Mal, I'm wearing the tie." 

"That was last year. Something different this time around." She handed him two boxes. 

Leo opened one to find cologne, his old standby. The other box held silk boxer shorts. "Mallory!", he was shocked. 

"Dad, time you shake up your image. You'll love the way these feel. I saw them at this store I was in, it was an impulse." 

"Obviously you need to learn to control your impulses, young lady." 

"Speaking of learning, I've got to go. I want to stop and see Sam before I head back to school." 

Leo just grunted over that. But he favored Mallory with another hug and kiss. "Baby, thanks for picking up Margaret's gift and thanks for mine, I think." 

"You're still my favorite Valentine, Daddy." She hurried out and Leo was moving back to his desk secure he'd done at least something right. His little girl was amazing. 

***********

Josh was trying to leave Sam's office. But he kept pulling himself back in to give advice. It was advice Sam didn't want. He not only wore the tie that Laurie sent, he was trying to come up with an appropriate thank you. 

Josh had already prevented him from calling her. "White House phone logs"; e-mailing her, "E-mails can be tracked too."; ordering flowers, "Credit cards leave trails." 

A frustrated Sam pulled open a desk drawer and then slammed the drawer shut. "Does a written thank you note offend the morality police?" 

He was starting to scrawl when Josh retorted, "No, as long as it's not on White House stationery." 

Sam looked up and crumpled the paper. "This is ridiculous Josh." 

"No, it's not Sam. Of course, if you think I'm unreasonable, I could ask C.J. to step in and give us a second opinion." 

"No thanks. I guess you're right. At least I have something special. I found a poem called 'Rose Cheeked Laura'. I'll include a little of this in a note on plain old paper. 

'Rose-cheeked Laura come,  
Sing thou smoothly with beauty's  
Silent music, either other  
Sweetly gracing.' 

That should wow her. She'll think I went to a lot of trouble." 

"Did you?" 

"Not really. I was looking for something to quote to Mallory and noticed this. But hey, what they don't know, doesn't hurt me." 

"Fair point." Josh took his leave and did make it to the hall this time. He'd headed away from Sam's office when he bumped into Mallory. "Hey, good lookin'." 

"Hello yourself gorgeous. Happy Valentine's Day Josh." She reached up to give him a hug. 

"The same to you I guess. How come you're not molding young minds?" 

"Worked out a break so I could see my father and drop off something for Sam. Is he in?" She held up a small lavender paisley shopping bag. 

"Doesn't look like his color? I hear you two have plans." Josh was walking with her back towards Sam's office. Josh knew he had to give Sam the high sign in some way. "So Mallory, wouldn't you rather go out with one of the Top Five Hottest Heartthrobs in the Country?" Josh raised his voice enough for Sam to hear or so he hoped. 

It was raised enough to raise an eyebrow on Mallory's face. "And who would that be?" Josh pretended to be hurt and pointed to himself. Mallory laughed. "I know you would show me a good time. But Josh, haven't I given my Dad enough gray hair for one year?" 

"Very true." He'd walked her back to Sam's office and had Mallory facing him, her back to Sam. Josh noticed Sam coming up from under the desk and rubbing his head after banging it. "Typical Sam.", Josh thought. 

Mallory turned to call to Sam but he was on his feet. "Mallory, what a treat. I didn't think I'd see you until later." 

"I thought I'd surprise you." 

"Oh. You did." 

"Good thing I stopped, where did you get that hideous tie?" 

"This?", Sam grabbed at the tie and at straws. "Well, it's one of those gag things, I've had it---awhile." 

"Nice save." Josh applauded silently. 

Mallory looked at the tie with disdain. "I agree, it's enough to make you gag." She pulled a tie box out of the small shopping bag. "Here I think you'll like this better." 

"I'm sure I will." He opened it and pulled out a red silk tie. It was very simple and understated. "Let me change into this. Thank you Mallory, it's very nice." He pulled her into a hug and mouthed a "Thank you" to Josh. 

"You can wear it when we go to dinner tonight." 

"Yes, I will. It's much more appropriate for my date with you." Mallory said, "I almost forgot." She launched herself at Sam and gave him a long, hard kiss. 

"Well I'm glad you didn't forget whatever brought that on.", a staggered Sam told her. 

"Your surprise was wonderful and my kids are making you combination Valentine/Thank You cards." Sam just grinned. 

"What did he do?" Josh was starting to think he might have to take some romantic pointers from Sam. 

"He sent me this beautiful arrangement of flowers. But that wasn't the best part. The delivery guy does magic and makes balloon animals. Sam arranged for him to entertain my kids. By the way, they want you to come visit soon." 

"Okay, but I'm not near as talented as my messenger." Sam had an arm around Mallory's shoulders. 

Josh knew a cue when he saw one. "I'm going to be going unless you plan to throw him over for me." 

Mallory stepped from Sam's clasp up to Josh. She threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him and told him, "I'll keep you as a reserve if he doesn't meet the challenge." Josh hugged her back knowing she was good for his dorky friend. 


	5. Politics of Poetry, The 5

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


Donna's desk was a magnet. Clustered around it were Donna, Ginger, Carol, Bonnie and Margaret. They were staring at a huge bouquet of flowers, the arrangement took up most of the desk. 

Margaret wondered, "There's no card? You sure?" 

"I looked.", Donna assured. 

"Maybe Josh?", Ginger suggested. 

Donna shook her head. "No, this is a little over the top for him. He brought these for me this morning and they're very nice too." 

"At least your boss did something." Margaret sighed. "The President made sure I had flowers or the day would be a total loss." 

"Margaret." Leo's voice boomed through the hall. "I need you in my office now please." 

"I'm back to work. Let me know if you 'Nancy Drews' solve this." Margaret left them not knowing she was about to get a first edition book on one of her favorite subjects. Leo would surprise her and deepen the bond of friendship between them. 

Bonnie snapped her fingers, "You got those flowers anonymously after the flu. It must be the same guy. Do you know where those came from?" 

"Not for sure.", Donna told them. 

Carol looked at the group. "We're forgetting security. The delivery guy would have to sign in and have to say where he's from. If the desk won't tell you, we could check with the Secret Service Office. I know someone I could call." 

Donna beamed, "Forget 'Nancy Drew'. We could be the new 'Charlie's Angels'." They laughed, looked at watches and knew it was time to get back to work. Donna promised to update them if she got any answers. 

She was on the phone when Josh came around the corner. He stopped and stared at the mass of Spring flowers. The colors suited her beautifully. Josh felt embarrassed now by his trite little red and white Valentine's arrangement. "You look like you're in a bower." 

"A bower, Josh?" 

"See I have this Ivy League education and I am a Fulbright Scholar. Plus I've always wanted to use that word in a sentence. It means..." 

"I know what it means even without having the same academic credentials." She sat up abruptly to speak to someone on the phone. "Yes, I'm still here. Thank you for checking." Donna frowned, "I see." She grabbed for pen and paper. "Yes, I'll take it down." She wrote quickly. "That's all? Thank you, you've been sort of helpful." Donna hung up after absently saying, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too." 

Josh knew he should get back to work. This really wasn't any of his business but his curiosity was too much. "Who are they from?" 

"The florists won't say. They were instructed to give me a verse of poetry if I asked." 

"Poetry? Then they're from Wally?" Josh tried and failed to keep the surprise from his voice. 

"No, it's a Thomas Campion poem." 

"What does it say?" 

Donna read back from her notes. 

"'There is a garden in her face,  
Where roses and white lilies grow,  
A heavenly paradise is that place,  
Wherein all pleasant fruits do flow.'" 

A sweet smile moved across her face and a sigh escaped from her lips. 

"That's way more impressive than my effort.", Josh said ruefully. 

"Don't compare them. Your flowers mean the world to me because you do Josh. I love them and I'm taking them home with me." 

He was pleased but couldn't show it. "I still say your secret admirer has good taste. Hey, it must be the same one who sent the get well flowers." 

Donna nodded, then brought things back to business. "Don't forget, I'm leaving early. Let's get back to work." She moved a small lavender paisley shopping bag off her desk. 

"Mallory had one of those too.", Josh observed. 

"That's nice. Back to the business of the people, Josh." 

Josh was surprised at how quickly she changed the subject. Normally, Donna would show him what she bought. He tried to get a peek at the bag's contents. She kicked it under her desk. 

**********

Mallory's bag from Lavender and Lace was on a chair next to her purse. She needed her hands free to wrap them around Sam's neck and muss up his hair. "I wish your office wasn't so open." 

"Yes, I can see where it's made you feel inhibited." He pulled her closer. Sam was tired of being unsure where things were going with Mallory. He intended to make his case today and take their relationship in a new direction. 

"I just meant a little privacy is nice Sam." She punctuated her words by scattering kisses across his face. 

"Agreed. And if you call next time, I'll close the blinds before you get here." 

"You won't now?" 

"Mallory, it would be obvious." 

"And this position isn't?" 

"Fair point." 

"I should really be going." But she made no move away from him. Mallory found Sam refreshing. He was as bright and handsome as any man in D.C., however he was nowhere near as arrogant as most. He wore power uneasily but didn't duck it. The contrast added to his attractiveness. 

"Right. I'll see you soon, so you should go." Sam's grip tightened in contrast to his words. Then he bent to kiss her neck and nip at her ears. 

"Sam you probably should stop that." Mallory sighed, "Or not." 

He paused for a moment. "Will you wear that red dress?" 

"Which one?" She was having a hard time connecting as she looked into his blue eyes. Mallory reminded herself that Sam's office was exposed and her father was down the hall. 

"From the night we were supposed to go to the Chinese Opera but didn't because something else happened." 

"All right. But I think there was something wrong with that sentence construction. If I could focus on something other than what your lips are doing, I'd tell you what was incorrect. Some problems left over from English class?" 

Sam looked her in the eye. "Shows what you know. English is not only my language, I am excelling at it. I'm taking it to a higher level. Observe. 

'I knew a woman, lovely in her bones,  
When small birds sighed, she would sigh back at them;  
Ah, when she moved, she moved more ways than one:  
The shapes a bright container can contain!'" 

Mallory's eyes shimmered. "Sam, how wonderful. So romantic even by light of day and fluorescent fixture." She got on tiptoe to pull his face down and capture him in another kiss. 

He pulled away slightly. "And I promise to do even better when the sun goes down. In fact, maybe a club for some dancing after our early dinner at La Fourchette." 

"Sorry Sam. I don't think so. It's a school night after all and that would keep me out too late." Mallory made her tone light and hoped he wouldn't be dense. 

Sam saw his plans evaporating but not his hunger for the bewitching redhead. "Oh. I was planning on a late night." 

"So you don't want to take me home after dinner and make sure I get to bed early." 

"Mallory, of course I'll see you to the door, but..." 

She pulled out of his grasp and walked over to the chair. Mallory picked up the bag. "Well, if you can't promise a bedtime story or at least a bedtime poem, I guess I wasted my money." 

"On what?" Poor Sam was clearly puzzled. As she dangled the bag by its handles on her fingertips, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Sam gulped for air. "Returns aren't necessary. I think we can work out a compromise schedule." 

"Lovely." Mallory kissed him on the cheek, all demure and chaste. It drove Sam nuts. She waved, "Bye." 

"Bye", he managed to gasp out. Sam waved back and collapsed in his chair. "Oh my.", he said and grinned. 


	6. Politics of Poetry, The 6

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


Josh was caught up on everything. Maybe there was an advantage to Donna having an active social life. He put the last signature on a letter with a flourish and gathered things up to take back to her. Donna was busy at the computer and just nodded when Josh placed the completed files on the desk. 

"Come to the reception for the kids.", Josh wheedled. 

"No thanks. I'm about out of here." 

"Okay. Have a good time." Josh hesitated and then said, "Remember to take your ATM card just in case you need cash." 

"Josh. Stop." 

"Make sure you have your cell phone just in case you need a ride or something." 

"Wally may not be your type, Josh..." 

"Actually he's not." 

"You know what I mean. I like him, so ease up. No one's perfect and at least I have plans." 

"I'm sorry. I guess I just think you deserve better. And I do have plans." 

"Whatever." Donna hated when they disagreed like this. She extended an olive branch. "Save me a cupcake." 

"You got it. Happy Valentine's Day, Donnatella Moss." Josh dropped a kiss on the top of her head and went down the hall. 

Donna hated to admit Josh might be right. She had planned on taking her ATM card in her smaller evening purse. Now she'd have to see if she could squeeze in the cell phone too or switch to a slightly larger bag. Wally had told her to meet him so she had to figure in a cab when it came to money and to time. 

She looked at the beautiful flower arrangement from her secret admirer. "Who are you? Where are you?" Then she turned back to her computer. 

**********

Mandy basked in the burst of applause that greeted the student actors. Their play about the original Josiah Bartlet drew electronic and print media coverage. She knew it was a golden moment for the kids and the Bartlet White House. She could imagine the stories that would recount the performance and the party that was just starting up. 

Abigail Bartlet's idea of doing something special was brilliant even if Toby was the one who thought of the party, the media consultant conceded. The kids were excited and anytime the media got fed they were happy too. A win-win situation. 

Her work here was done, Mandy figured it was a good time to slip out. She wanted to get away before yet another person asked her about her plans. 

It was still early enough to hit the supermarket. Instead of the usual salad bar stop, she'd grab some decadent flavor of chocolate ice cream. Mandy would order a pizza and pick it up on the way home. It would be a large and that meant left overs. You had to order a large she reasoned so you didn't look pathetic by getting a pizza obviously for one. 

As Mandy made her way out quietly she noticed Josh talking to the teacher of the visiting students. "He doesn't miss a trick.", she thought. "No wonder he's one of the Hottest Heartthrobs. He's pouring on the charm. Look at her smile." 

Josh was feeling the same way, he was on a roll. The visitor was laughing and Josh thought this was it. He was about to invite her on a tour of Washington's Monuments at night. As he opened his mouth, she told him she was sorry their bus back to Ohio would be leaving in the next hour. 

But she hoped Josh would visit them at the school there. He agreed that sounded nice, patted her hand and walked away. Josh noticed Mandy leaving. "Figures she's got a great night planned." 

*********

Someone else from the Senior Staff was contemplating leaving. C.J. had set the final Briefing for 4:30, then the lid was on. She planned to get a few more things done to ensure that she could make it an early evening too. C.J. like Mandy, was pleased with the whole event. 

It had everyone feeling good. She noticed Sam and Leo talking to the kids, they never missed a chance to work a room on behalf of Jed Bartlet. The President and the First Lady were surrounded by laughing children. It was hard to see who was having a better time. 

C.J. decided to get another glass of punch. As she moved to the punch bowl she noticed Danny. He was crouched down interviewing one of the students. The girl was the play's narrator. She was tall, slender and had auburn hair. Danny had her giggling while he wrote down her answers. She looked at him adoringly. 

The scene distracted C.J. as she headed to the refreshment table. She didn't notice a young boy already there and nearly bumped into him. She quickly apologized and he accepted with an infectious grin. He had red hair and freckles and offered to fill her punch cup. C.J. couldn't refuse such gallantry. 

After he handed the cup back to her, C.J. noticed his eyes stray toward Danny and the little girl. But the boy turned back to her when C.J. asked if he was having a good time. The child identified himself as one of the actors in the play and he in turn asked C.J. if she liked the performance. 

As they sipped punch and chatted he once more turned to look at Danny and his classmate. C.J.'s new drinking buddy piped up, "That guy's talking to my girlfriend." 

"Really?", C.J. was amused. 

"Yep, she's my girlfriend.", he sounded proud. Then he added sheepishly, "But she doesn't know it yet, so don't tell." 

"Okay, I won't. I promise." C.J. crossed her heart showing she understood the importance of the confidence he'd shared. 

"Bye lady." He was scampering off but turned back. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

"You too. Good luck." C.J. made a quick get away, she didn't want the lump in her throat to turn into tears in her eyes. It would be too hard to explain. 

***********

Toby didn't like any kind of reception. But, at least at most of them, there was a bar. When it was a grade school gathering, the only buzz available was from too much sugar. He tried once again to fade into the woodwork. 

He practiced one of his greatest skills, observing. Toby noticed Mrs. Landingham wistfully watching two boys horse around. Her usually guarded face was open to her heart for a moment. It closed back up when Josh threw an arm around her shoulders. She smiled briefly as did Josh when he handed her a plate with cookies on it. 

Toby noticed Leo and Sam circling the room. Neither quite sure how to deal with the boisterous kids or each other. Sam glanced at his watch and grinned. As he headed for the door, Leo's face tightened but he tried to relax it. Mrs. Bartlet moved to him, it was her instinct to be there. She made him laugh and then put another punch cup in his hand. He drank a silent toast to her. 

Toby's visual sweep around the room showed some of the adults clearing out. Mandy and C.J. were gone. Danny Concannon heading out the door to make the final Briefing. Billy Kenworthy from the Wall Street Journal was right behind him but then veered over toward Josh. 

Before Toby could ponder that move, he heard a familiar voice at his side. "Toby, I've been looking for you." 

"Yes, Mrs. Bartlet?" 

**********

Josh was trying to figure out who might be up for a little overtime on Valentine's Day. He refused to believe everyone had plans. His thoughts were interrupted by Billy Kenworthy. The reporter approached Josh with his notebook out. Josh groaned, "Billy, not the Hottest Heartthrob thing, please." 

"No Josh.", Billy grinned. "This party is enough frivolity in one day for Wall Street Journal readers and even more importantly for editors." They laughed. 

"Okay, then what's up?" 

"I was looking at the list of White House Staff going to the European Summit." 

"It's a woefully understaffed trip, off the record." 

"Is that because your name isn't on the roster?" 

"Sheer coincidence.", Josh deadpanned. "I got the L.A. fund raiser so I'll be here with Toby. Someone has to keep the place looking lived in." 

"Too bad for you." Billy made his voice casual. "I'm sure your staff is disappointed." 

"Donna Moss, my assistant, wasn't happy.", Josh offered. "But she's over it. She gave C.J. her shopping list." 

"Yeah, too bad. Would you like me to take your shopping list?" 

"No, I'm fine. But thanks." Josh was puzzled by the reporter's friendliness. He liked Billy but seemed to find him hanging around a lot more these days. Billy excused himself to go to his last Briefing before calling it a day. 

Josh decided to leave and search for companionship. He was headed over to Toby when he noticed the First Lady had Toby cornered. 


	7. Politics of Poetry, The 7

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


The First Lady was a political animal. She trapped her prey in a corner and she handed him a fresh cup of punch. "I went to your office Toby. I thought you'd stood me up." 

"No ma'am. I wouldn't duck out on an obligation." 

"I'm glad. I wanted you to see how happy these kids are because of your suggestion." 

"Not sure that's correct Mrs. Bartlet, it might be the sugar." 

"Have it your way. But I know the sweetness of this moment is due to your sweet nature." Toby just nodded, he wasn't sure how to answer that. The First Lady put a hand on his arm and squeezed it. "I left something for you on your desk. Use them and enjoy yourself, that's an order." The words were stern but her tone soft. 

"Yes, ma'am." Toby decided it was safe to get out after Abbey Bartlet moved off. 

He went to return his punch cup and found a little blond girl ahead of him. She was struggling to put her cup towards the back of the pile since the front was overloaded. Even on tiptoe, it was a losing battle. "Here let me help you." Toby reached over and took the cup from her. He placed it on the back of the table with his. "There you go." 

"Thank you." the little girl turned around and Toby thought of an intellectual angel. The blonde hair framed blue eyes that shone behind glasses. 

"You're welcome. Are you having fun?" 

"Oh yeah. Did you have a cupcake, they're delicious. My name is Courtney Brewster, what's yours?" 

"Hello. I'm Toby Ziegler." 

"Do you work here?" 

"Yes, I do. How about you?" 

Courtney giggled. "No, I'm in school. You're being silly." 

"Okay a little." Toby was relaxing around this charmer. "Were you in the play?" 

"No, I don't act. I helped write the play." 

"I see, an author. I hear it was very good." 

"You missed it?" 

"Sorry. I was in my office working." 

"What do you do?" 

Toby wondered how best to describe his job to this child. He settled for telling her about the part he loved best. "I'm a writer too. I help the President with his speeches and reports." 

"Do you like it?" 

"Most of the time." 

"That's nice. I like to write stories a lot. I want to be a writer when I grow up. Maybe I can work here and help you." 

"Or maybe you'll be the President and I'll work for you." 

Courtney laughed at that and then as kids do so easily, moved on to another subject. "Do you like Valentine's Day? I do." 

"It's okay.", Toby told her. 

"I got Valentines from everybody in my class and one from the President and the Firstest Lady. How about you?" 

"No cards. But I got some candy and cookies." 

Her face fell. "No cards? That's the good, the goodest part of the day." 

Courtney's distress for him bothered Toby. "It's all right Courtney. I used to get cards." 

"When you were little?" 

"Yeah." The short answer worked best. Toby didn't need to burden a little girl with a list of grown up disappointments, failures and follies. 

"Excuse me." Courtney ran off. Toby was ready to leave. But he decided to wait a minute to see if she came back to say good-bye. She was a little girl but a gentleman like Toby still wanted her treated like a lady. He fussed with the things on the table and looked around the emptying room. As usual, a female had left Toby perplexed. 

Then he heard the sound of running feet. Courtney was coming toward him with a big smile on her face and a small envelope in her hand. "Here this is for you." She handed Toby the envelope. 

Toby took it and saw his name on the outside of the envelope. Inside was a Valentine's card with the message: 

"If you'll be mine,  
everything will be fine." 

It was signed, "Courtney Brewster". It was a typical child's Valentine but it left Toby as speechless as a poem by one of the great bards. 

Courtney told him, "I had an extra one left over. But it's not left over now, it's yours. Do you like it?" 

Toby dropped to one knee in front of her. "Yes, I do like it very much. Thank you. It's one of the nicest things anyone's ever given me." 

"I'm glad you like it." 

"But I don't have a Valentine for you." 

"That's okay. I got lots of them." 

One of the adults with the group came up to them. "Excuse me. Courtney, it's time for us to go." 

"Okay. I wish we could stay longer." 

Toby introduced himself to the teacher while frantically searching his mind for something to give Courtney. He was going to ask her address when it hit him. He knew what he could give her. "Courtney, why don't you take this?" He held out a pen with the Presidential seal. "The President gave it to me for my writing, now I think another writer should have it." 

"Wow. Really? Is it okay?" Courtney asked and her teacher nodded. 

Toby suggested, "Maybe you can use it to write your next play or story." 

"I will. Thank you Toby." 

"No Courtney, thank you." Toby shook hands with the teacher and was about to do the same with Courtney. Once more she surprised him. 

"Can I give you a hug?" 

For the second time in minutes, a rarity occurred. Toby was left speechless. But only momentarily. "I'd like that." 

She threw her arms around his waist and squeezed tight. Toby hesitated for an instant and then returned the hug. Courtney pulled away and said, "Bye, Toby." 

He couldn't speak, just waved. After Courtney left with her teacher, Toby noticed Mrs. Bartlet at the door. She had a tear moving down her cheek. Toby exchanged a smile with her. He nodded as he passed by. Then Toby stopped, looked around the room and leaned down to kiss the First Lady on the forehead. 


	8. Politics of Poetry, The 8

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


Josh hated his office when there was nothing going on. He went prowling the emptying halls. His trail ended at C.J.'s office. He figured he could sweet talk her into late work and then dinner. He noticed Carol was already gone and C.J.'s door was closed. 

Josh knocked and went right in. "C.J., I...C.J.?" 

He heard a muffled voice from the back of the door. "Don't you wait for an invitation to come in?" She emerged from behind her door. "What do you need Josh?" 

"A little bit of your time." 

"Fine, what's up?" 

"No, not now. I thought we'd do a little work on the Summit and then I'd buy you dinner." C.J. stared at him. Josh felt uncomfortable. "Do I have chocolate on my nose or frosting? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

She laughed at him then. "You must really be desperate if you're offering to buy me dinner. I'm sorry Josh, no sale. I have plans." 

"Oh. You sure?" 

"Sure I have plans? Yes. Sure you're desperate? Yes again." 

"I'm not desperate, I'm dedicated." 

"Yeah, whatever. Your secret's safe with me. I won't reveal that the Hottest Heartthrob is dateless." She reached over and tweaked his ear, then hugged him. "Now get out of here. Go bother someone else." C.J. pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. 

Josh kicked at the ground, hands in his pocket. Then his face brightened. "I'll go see what Toby's up to. Now I am desperate, in search of Toby for a good time and talking to myself." 

**********

Toby hummed as he went back to his office. Bonnie and Ginger were at their desks but obviously about to make a getaway. They saw him and stopped. They figured they knew what was coming. 

Toby looked at them. "Are you two still here? Get going. I'm sure you have some place to be." 

The two women looked at each other in shock. Ginger found her voice first. "Toby, are you all right?" 

"Absolutely. And about Valentine's Day..." 

"Yes, Toby?", Bonnie asked cautiously. 

"I'm sorry I didn't make a fuss." 

"You never make a fuss, Toby." Ginger told him with Bonnie nodding in agreement. 

"Well I'm trying to now. I'll take both of you to lunch before the week is over." 

"Really?" Bonnie's tone was incredulous. 

"Yes. Now leave before I find more work for you both." He headed for his office and turned back to say something. The two women were already gone. Toby chuckled. 

He moved to his desk and found an envelope. It reminded him of the Valentine from Courtney. He checked his pocket to make sure it hadn't fallen out. It was safe. He turned his attention to the other envelope. It bore the engraved address of The Office of The First Lady. 

Toby figured it was a thank you note for suggesting the party. Instead the envelope held a pair of tickets to the evening performance of the Symphony. Toby hadn't been in a very long time. The First Lady knew that and she knew why. Too many reminders for him. 

He appreciated Abbey Bartlet's gesture. Toby was about to put the tickets away and just ignore them. There was plenty of work to do on campaign finance reform. And who would he take? But just as quickly as that thought faded, another thought of who to ask crossed his mind. Before he could tell himself it was a bad idea, Toby was leaving his office and heading down the hall. 

*********

Josh and Toby didn't meet in the hall. Josh was trying to decide whether to leave a note for Toby when the First Lady and the President came by. Their Agents were a discrete distance behind. Abbey noticed Josh, "You're still here? This place is starting to look like a ghost town?" 

"I serve at the pleasure of the President and I haven't been excused." Josh told her. 

"Jed, excuse the boy." 

"Josh, I figured you knew the day was over." The President laughed. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were looking for something to do and someone to do it with." 

"Excuse me Sir, but I'm one of the Hottest Heartthrobs in the U.S. I'm just following procedure." 

The First Lady didn't buy it. "Josh, come up and have dinner with us." 

Before Josh could open his mouth, the President spoke. "NO." 

"Jed?" 

"No Abbey, Josh does NOT want to join us." 

"That's right Sir. But thank you Ma'am for the invitation." 

The President relaxed now. "He hates my poetry and would tire of me reciting to you things like, 

'But love me for love's sake,  
that ever more thou mayst love on through eternity.'" 

As usual, his romantic side made Abbey spellbound. "Well, okay then. Sorry, Josh. He knows I'm an easy mark for Elizabeth Barrett Browning." 

Josh nodded. The First Couple moved off arm in arm. Josh felt a twinge of envy. 

***********

Toby stepped into the Oval Office area. Mrs. Landingham looked up from her work. Toby noticed there were flowers all over her desk including a pot of red tulips. The flowers were frivolous, her tone was not. "Toby, the President has already gone up to the Residence." 

"That's fine. I was actually looking for you." 

"Did you need something done?", she was all business. 

"I needed something. I hope you can help." 

"Be glad to try." 

He took a deep breath. "If you don't have plans for tonight, I wondered if you would accompany me to the Symphony?" 

"Excuse me?" There was surprise in Mrs. Landingham's voice. 

"The Symphony. I was given two tickets and the seats look pretty good. It also sounds like an interesting program." 

"Did everyone else turn you down, Toby?" 

"No, Mrs. Landingham. You are my first choice and I hope you're not going to break my heart by turning me down." 

She looked at him, looked at her computer screen, looked back at Toby and shut off the computer. "Thank you Toby for the invitation. It sounds lovely." 

"Wonderful. It's at 8:00 P.M." 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go home and change then." 

"You look fine the way you are but that's no problem. I'll pick you up. Maybe after the concert we can go for coffee and dessert." 

"People will think you're out with your mother." 

"I doubt that. I think they'll envy my for having such a lovely lady on my arm." 

"Toby, you're hallucinating." 

"Simply thinking of the poet Walt Whitman and following his sage advice. 

'Women sit or move to and fro, some old, some young,  
The young are beautiful--  
but the older are more beautiful than the young.'" 

Her eyes softened. "Don't know how it happened but you picked up some of the President's gift for blarney, combined with your own chutzpah." She grabbed her coat and came around the desk. 

Toby helped her on with it and said, "I'll see you soon." He left the office and bumped into Josh in the hall. 

Josh was glad to see Toby. "Hey, you're here." 

"Josh your powers of observation are astounding." 

"True. Let's head back to your office and get some work done." 

"I have a date and I'm leaving." 

"Wait. YOU are going out?" 

"Yes." 

"You've become part of this madness?" 

"Yes." 

"So now I really look pathetic." 

"Yes. And that is a bonus for me. Goodnight Josh." 

"Yeah." 


	9. Politics of Poetry, The 9

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


C.J. was filing papers when the door opened. She called out without turning around, "Josh, I told you I had plans." 

"Good, they better be with me." It was Danny's voice and before she could turn, he slipped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. 

"Danny, you didn't knock." She reached her arms back to encircle his neck and pull him closer. 

"We're about the only regulars left in the building C.J. I do need to find Josh though." 

"Oh, I thought you were looking for me." She released his neck then unhooked his arms from around her waist. She turned to face him and then walked toward her desk. 

"I've always got an eye out for you, lady." 

"Good answer." C.J. leaned against her desk. "Come here." Danny raised an eyebrow at her tone and she grinned. "Please?" 

He stepped closer and C.J. grabbed for him to pull him close and kiss him. In just a few seconds, C.J. and Danny were both lost in that kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all day.", C.J. sighed as she pulled away slightly from his lips. 

"Next time don't wait, just halt the Briefing, say 'Danny, come here.'" Danny pulled out of her arms first and reluctantly. "C.J. what if someone walks in?" 

"I'll tell them I'm thanking you on behalf of Gail. This is really too much." She laughed delightedly as she indicated the decorated fishbowl and the flowers. 

"Well, those are nice manners, thank you. She's a very polite fish. I have something else for her." He went over to the chair by the door and handed C.J. a gift-wrapped bottle of champagne. 

"This is for Gail?" 

"I've heard that a champagne bath is the way to go." 

"Nice idea Danny, but I don't think I want her to be a fish out of water. So I'll take it home for us for tonight." C.J. walked over and put it next to a lavender paisley shopping bag. 

Danny eyed it curiously, "What's that?" 

"I did some Valentine's Day shopping." 

"Are your sure you don't want to go out to dinner if you have something new to wear?" 

C.J. moved back to him and draped her arms around him again. She leaned in to begin kissing him again. He didn't object and the kisses grew hotter. When she stopped, she told him, "It's okay. I don't care about going out. We're getting a late start; we still have to finish up work. I don't want to waste time in a restaurant. Take out's fine." 

To prove her point, she kissed him again. Danny pulled her closer and let his hands roam on her back. She arched against him. "We're making a habit of this Ms. Cregg." 

"I like kissing you." She said shyly, "I'm trying to improve my technique." 

"Hey, practice all you'd like on me." He moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck. 

"Danny. Danny. Danny! I think you'd better stop or we'll never get out of here." 

"You're right. But I can't seem to think about anything but the way you feel, the way you smell and the way you taste." 

C.J. moaned, "This isn't fair. I need to distract you." 

"Go ahead, try." Danny kept kissing her. She pushed him gently away and went behind her desk. 

C.J. dug for an envelope on the pile of papers and handed it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

"A little trite C.J." But he smiled when he said it. 

"Sorry, I'm not the master wordsmith that you are." 

"Your present is in my bag at my desk." He opened the envelope and saw the tickets inside. "C.J. this is great. These seats are courtside. Thanks." It was another excuse for him to lean in and kiss her. 

C.J. was really enjoying this interlude. Once again, she tugged at his tie to maneuver him close and put her arms around him. "I remember you offering to explain basketball to me once in 'a patronizing manner.'" 

"You turned me down." 

"Then you brought me a Goldfish." 

"That shifted the balance for me?" 

"It helped. So now we'll see just how well you know the game." 

"You'll go with me? Duty won't call for either of us?" 

"The tickets are for the weekend when the Bartlets will be visiting Elizabeth. It's usually a no media trip." 

"Excellent planning." 

"Sam gets the credit, he got the tickets for me." 

"I'll thank him when I see him." 

"How much do you have left to do?" 

"Catch up with Josh when my photographer gets back and finish my party story. How about you?" 

"Once I tear myself away from you, I can wrap things up in about 45 minutes." 

Danny started to pull away. "Okay, no problem. I'm gone." 

"Not so fast. You seemed to have fun at the party." 

He grinned, "It was nice, weren't the kids great?" 

C.J. was curious. "Why'd you gravitate to that one little girl?" 

Danny looked her straight in the eye. "She reminded me of you. I was drawn to her and she was great." C.J. felt flustered by that look. It was like Danny could see into her heart. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her tight. 

There was a knock on the door. The pair untangled quickly and C.J. smoothed her hair as she went to open the door. The photographer from Danny's paper was in the hall looking for him. 

C.J. invited him in and made sure he had chocolates. Danny sent him towards Josh's office and said he'd follow shortly. They were alone once more, just looking at each other. Danny pushed the door shut and came over to C.J. "Don't take too long." 

"You too. I want as much time with you as possible." 

"We'll see how good we are at romance." 

"I've been practicing.", she told him. 

"With whom?" 

"Don't be an idiot Danny. You're the only one who could make me do this." She moved close to him, took both his hands and held them at their sides. He saw her bite her lip and take a deep breath. 

"'Give me a kiss and to that kiss a score:  
Then to that twenty, add an hundred more.'" 

Danny said, "No problem." He kissed her lightly. "I'm impressed C.J., poetry. How about tonight I hear some more and we do the numbers in the poem?" 

"I'm counting on it. But I should tell you in the interests of full disclosure, I'm just doing my job. I'm quoting the President. He recited the same poem this morning." 

"It's okay, you've been busy today." 

"No honestly, Danny, I searched for another one. But I liked this best. I guess because I love kissing you. I keep thinking about it, about your mouth. You're addicting, like chocolate truffles." 

"I'm flattered.", he said in a cocky voice. 

"You're going to be insufferable. I should have kept quiet and found another poem." 

Danny's voice took a serious turn as he looked at C.J. "Sometimes the right poem is just waiting for the right pairing. 

'Of a'the airts the wind can blaw,  
I dearly like the west,  
For there the bonnie lassie lives,  
The lassie I lo'e the best:  
There's a wild woods grow, and rivers row,  
And mony a hill between:  
But day and night my fancy's flight  
Is ever wi' my Jean.'"

"Oh, Danny." 

He looked into C.J.'s starry eyes. "It's too bad Robert Burns' wife wasn't named Claudia Jean. But it's close enough. I'll save the other stanza for later." 

"Go back to work now or..." 

"Or what?" 

"You know what. Get out of here. I'm going to finish and then go home to change." 

"I won't be long C.J. I'll call you." 

"Okay." C.J. kissed him on the cheek and he just grinned. As he got to the door she called to him. "Danny, one more thing. Tell your editor you'll be late for work tomorrow." 

"I will? Why?" 

"I'm taking the morning off." 

"So?", Danny was confused. 

"I thought I'd make you breakfast." 

"You want me to come over for breakfast?" 

"No." She just kept looking at him waiting for the light to go on. It didn't. "Danny, we'll be up late and I'm planning to stay in bed late." 

"Yeah, how late C.J.?" 

"As late as you'd like." She paused again and continued to stare at him. 

"As late as I'd like?" he repeated, "C.J., why would I...?" Danny suddenly figured it out or hoped he had. "Oh, OH. Okay. No problem. I understand." 

"Are you all right Danny?" C.J. asked with a grin. 

"I'm not sure. But I'll tell them I have a breakfast meeting. What time should I tell them I'll be at work?" 

"Well, let's see, it's a meal for morning but morning runs until 11:59 A.M." 

"Right and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It shouldn't be rushed." 

"Uh-huh." C.J.'s smile was angelic but there was a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

Danny decided he'd better get his story filed and then find out what was going on in that incredible mind of hers. "Bye, make sure you feed my fish." 

He went into the hall feeling pretty rattled. Josh found him. Josh's face lit up. "Hey Danny, how's it going?" 

"What have you heard?" 

"Nothing. But you're looking for me?" 

"Yeah." Danny seemed to be having a hard time focusing. "Yeah. Josh. Right. Need you in your office to get a picture of the Hottest Heartthrob." 

"I'm one of five but okay, I'll pose. Then how about grabbing a beer?" 

Now Danny was back on track. "Sorry, mi compadre. I have plans." 

"Are they definite?" 

"Absolutely." Danny wasn't looking at Josh but beyond him. Josh followed Danny's gaze and saw it rest on C.J. leaning in her doorway. 

Josh got the picture. "Oh man, are you a goner. Come on, let's go. You need to get moving." 

C.J. watched them walk down the hall. She was pretty pleased with herself. It took a lot to shake up Danny Concannon. Just imagine what candles, perfume and black lace would do a little later on. He wouldn't know what hit him and C.J. couldn't wait. She went back to her office to feed the Goldfish. 


	10. Politics of Poetry, The 10

**The Politics of Poetry**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Rating:** YTEEN   
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

Josh swore his footsteps echoed as he moved through the corridors of the West Wing. It was quieter then he could ever remember. 

He finally admitted to himself that he was destined to spend this Valentine's Day alone. But he didn't have to spend it at work where someone could see him and pity him. Josh could keep his facade of being a romantic hero intact. 

With his scarf around his neck and his backpack full, Josh made his way towards the exit. But on the trip out he noticed Leo's office lights on and the door ajar. It was a magnet that pulled Josh in. Leo was deep in paperwork, jacket off, sleeves rolled up. "Hey." Josh called to him. 

"What are you still doing here, Josh?" 

"Finishing up. Had to give Danny Concannon a quote and pose for his photographer. I'm heading out, how about you?" 

"I'll be done soon. Are you the last one out?" 

"No. C.J. is still here but I don't think for long." 

"She's getting ahead, she's taking tomorrow morning off." 

"Really?" Josh started to straighten his tie. "Need me to do the morning Briefing?" 

"No." Leo's tone told Josh there would be no discussion. "Sam will be Carol's back up. C.J. has been prepping her to step up. If it's routine, Carol can handle it." 

"Okay, but I can give her some tips." 

"She's under strict instructions to do the opposite of whatever you tell her." 

"Oh." Josh decided to change the subject. "So Leo, got any plans?" 

"The First Lady invited me to dinner. But the President declined for me." 

"He did the same for me." The two men fell silent. Then Josh spoke up, "You want to do something?" 

"With you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know, guy stuff. Get a pizza, go bowling, toilet paper the Senate Majority Leader's house." 

"Some Hottest Heartthrob you are, you don't even have a date." 

"Hey, what about you?" 

"I'm married." They looked at each other. "Sort of." Leo threw down his pen. "The hell with it, you're right. Let's get out of here." 

"And do what?" 

"We'll go for pizza and beer. I'll watch you drink the beer and I'll drive." 

"Okay, I'll buy. You can pay for the bowling. We'll split the cost of the toilet paper." 

They started to head out the door and Leo laughed. "Is it going to compromise my reputation to be seen with one of the Top Five Hottest Heartthrobs?" 

"Willing to take a chance?" 

"I live on the edge, Josh." 

"That's what we say about you Leo." Leo laughed again as they neared the exit. Josh had to know. "Leo, did I miss something amusing?" 

"Yeah, you not having a date, that's poetic justice." 

Josh, another Valentine's Day under his belt considered the proper response. Something that would live in the annals of man-dom, an answer that would enlighten and inspire men for ages to come. "Whatever." 

############# 


End file.
